1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical apparatuses, systems and methods. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to electrosurgical systems configured to monitor contact quality of return electrode pads to the patient during electrosurgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, heat, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, coagulate or seal tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, the active electrode is typically part of the surgical instrument held by the surgeon and applied to the tissue to be treated. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to carry the current back to the generator and safely disperse current applied by the active electrode.
The return electrodes usually have a large patient contact surface area to minimize heating at that site. Heating is caused by high current densities which directly depend on the surface area. A larger surface contact area results in lower localized heat intensity. Return electrodes are typically sized based on assumptions of the maximum current utilized during a particular surgical procedure and the duty cycle (i.e., the percentage of time the generator is on).
The first types of return electrodes were in the form of large metal plates covered with conductive jelly. Later, adhesive electrodes were developed with a single metal foil covered with conductive jelly or conductive adhesive. However, one problem with these adhesive electrodes was that if a portion peeled from the patient, the contact area of the electrode with the patient decreased, thereby increasing the current density at the adhered portion and, in turn, increasing the heating at the tissue. This risked burning the patient in the area under the adhered portion of the return electrode if the tissue was heated beyond the point where circulation of blood could cool the skin.
To address this problem various return electrodes and hardware circuits, generically called Return Electrode Contact Quality Monitors (RECQMs), were developed. Such systems relied on measuring impedance at the return electrode to calculate a variety of tissue and/or electrode properties. These systems detected peeling by identifying changes in amplitude of the impedance of the return electrodes.